


Paradise by the basement light

by Littykitty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, they're about 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littykitty/pseuds/Littykitty
Summary: Teenagers doing what teenagers do.





	Paradise by the basement light

“VIRGINS!” 

“What’s a virgin?” El questioned her friends, blinking at the retreating figures of the bullies that messed with them every day since they arrived at Hawkins High School. She could tell it was meant to be an insult, she didn’t know what it meant but she wished she wished her powers were at their full capacity she had practiced and practiced and she was able to lift small things now, scooting a folded note across a table to Max or lifting the hem of Mike’s shirt to sneak a look at the line of coarse black hair that was growing on his lower belly. She couldn’t do much about the bullies though. 

She tapped her boyfriend’s arm and asked again, “Mike, what’s a virgin?” 

Mike’s cheeks were glowing pink beneath his freckles. “Well, I- a virgin is someone- someone- it’s someone who- you know-” 

“Someone who’s never had sex.” Lucas interjected, giggling, he pushed past his friend as the bell rang. He pulled Max away hand in hand and the rest of their friends followed, leaving Mike and El behind.

Mike felt El tug on his hand, he closed his mouth, agape after Lucas’s candid interruption. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and asked, “Mike, what’s sex?” 

He didn’t know what to say to her. How was a boyfriend supposed to explain that to his girlfriend? He’d thought about her that way before. Late at night when he was alone he imagined her close, imagined her touch instead of his own. He felt weird about that now, realizing how innocent she was. 

“Sex is-” her eyes bore into him, she was a very attentive listener “Well, when two people love each other very much- or I mean I guess they don’t have to, but I mean- well I mean- uh” nope, it wasn’t coming out. God her cute little eyebrows were furrowed, she was looking at him like he was crazy. “El this is kind of - I mean it’s hard to- Sex is really um private I guess.” She looked so confused. 

“EL this is kind of a big deal, can I tell you about it after school? It’s really important that I explain it right, and I don’t wanna do it real quick before class, ok?” 

“ I will come over after school? And you’ll explain the important sex to me?” 

Mike smiled, she was so cute “I’ll explain everything, I promise” He kissed her on the forehead, “we should get to class” 

El hopped up on her tiptoes and kissed Mike back before heading the opposite direction to her afternoon classes. Mike stood alone in the hall wondering how he was going to do this. He turned to go to Physics knowing he would be late, and he wasn’t going to be able to pay much attention. 

All afternoon he practiced what he would say to El. He thought about looking in the library for a sex ed book. He thought about drawing pictures for her. He thought about asking Steve if he had any videos that he could maybe borrow, but he wrinkled his nose. That’s not how he wanted to expose El to sex. He wanted her idea of sex to be one of respect and dignity and love. 

He thought about showing her. Not all the way, but he thought about slipping his fingers below the waist of her jeans, soft music in the background. He thought about making her feel good. Kissing her softly, showing her his love. 

He wanted Eleven to equate sex with making love. 

But no. He couldn’t show her. That would be taking advantage. He shifted in his desk, his pants were feeling quite a bit tighter, and chewed the end of his pencil. He watched the hands of the clock tick forward and for the first time, he was not looking forward to spending time with El. 

They met after school at the bike rack, just as they usually did. El approached him, her smile bright. Mike drew a circle on the pavement with the end of his shoe before closing the gap between them and embracing his girlfriend. “Ready?” he asked her. 

Was he ready? 

She smiled and went to stand by his bike waiting for him to mount it so she could get on the back. He swallowed the lump in his throat and started biking her home. 

Her arms squeezing around his waist was very distracting. 

The young couple plodded down the stairs of the wheeler’s basement almost in unison. A plate of sliced carrots and celery from Mrs. Wheeler balanced in Mike’s left hand, El’s hand in his right. They crossed the room to the couch and made themselves comfortable. El sat cross legged facing toward Mike. She bit down hard on a crisp piece of carrot. 

Mike stared at the rug.

“Mike? What is sex?” 

El questioned him. He loved how curious she was but he was so nervous. 

“Why are you afraid to tell me, Mike? What is wrong?” 

Mike gathered himself, El was right, there was no reason to be afraid of this, not after everything they’d already been through. Giving his girlfriend the sex talk was nothing compared to demogorgons and mindflayers. 

He turned to face her, took a deep breath and began. 

“Okay so sex is how humans reproduce- you know, make babies-” 

“Make babies?” El questioned

“Yeah, but it’s not  _ just _ for making babies people also have sex because it feels good, or for social status I guess, or they do it because they’re in love and they want to feel close to the person they love-” 

El leaned closer to Mike, she placed her hand over his “like we’re in love?”

“Yeah! I mean, no - yeah, I mean…” 

He averted her piercing gaze and reached down into his backpack to pull out his health book. He flipped to the page he’d dogeared earlier. There were two diagrams on either page. 

“So, boys and girls are different, um, physically, I don’t know if you’ve noticed” 

“Boys are taller- and strong” she squeezed Mike’s arm. “You have more hair…” she lifted his shirt and giggled, “Sometimes you stink more” 

Mike laughed and leaned forward to catch his girlfriend in a kiss. 

“Yeah, but those are secondary sex characteristics.” he turned the open book to face her. He poked a long finger at the first diagram. “This is what girls look like, that’s you.”

El pulled the book closer and furrowed her brow, “Me?” she reached a hand down between her legs. 

Mike cleared his throat, and pointed to the other diagram, “ and this is what boys look like.” 

“That’s you?” 

“Yeah,” 

She reached forward, hand outstretched, to feel between Mike’s legs. His eyes widened and he caught her wrist. She gave him a questioning look. 

“Um you have to ask before you touch other people down there” 

She nodded and withdrew her hand. 

Mike swallowed thickly, he couldn’t believe that had almost happened. He was so hard it ached as his erection pressed against his tight jeans. If El had actually touched him there, he may have exploded. 

He cleared his throat again. 

“So when two people are in love and they want to be closer together they have sex, the boy’s  _ penis _ is like this” he held up a finger, “and the girl’s, ahem,  _ vagina _ is like this” he held up his other hand, thumb and forefinger forming an O shape. “When they decide to have sex the boy puts his penis inside the girl’s vagina.” he slid his finger through the O. 

“And it feels good?” 

“Well, yeah, I mean I’ve never done it but I mean from what I hear, yeah it feels good.” 

El nodded wisely. “Happy screams” 

“What?” 

“Max told me about happy screams, she showed me cosmo.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“It was called ‘making love’ though, and Max called it ‘doing it’, she said boys are obsessed with ‘doing it’”

Mike could feel his mouth hanging open. 

“She said boys only want one thing, to get off? But I told her that  _ you _ want lots of things.”

“El, I don’t- I don’t just want, I mean, I do want- but not-” 

El leaned forward and kissed him again, slower this time. When she pulled away she was smiling. 

“It’s okay, I want to make happy screams with you too.” 

Mike thought he might pass out. El was much less innocent than he had thought. He was pretty sure all the blood had left his head and gone elsewhere. 

As Mike did his best impression of a goldfish, El pulled the health textbook closer, her eyes scanned the pages. 

“Penis” 

Mike was surprised by the word. He looked at his girlfriend quizzically. 

“I saw you touch your penis, when I visited you in the no-place. I saw you make happy screams. Max said it’s called ‘jerking it’” 

“El! You can’t- you shouldn’t watch people do that without telling them- that’s- that’s not good. I don’t-” He ran his fingers through his mop of black hair. He’d never thought that El might see him masturbating. He knew she visited him at night before she went to bed sometimes. For some reason he’d never thought she would see that. 

“I didn’t mean to spy” El’s big brown eyes gazed with worry at Mike, “I’m sorry” 

She held his hand between both of hers “Mike, I’m sorry”

“ It’s okay, I mean, I trust you, you shouldn’t spy on people when they’re doing that though, it’s private.” 

“I won’t spy, any more… I can’t, but I wouldn’t” El squeezed her boyfriend’s hand. “It was hot though” 

“Hot?” 

“Max told me that when boys make you feel warm here” she touched between her legs again, “then they’re hot. You’re hot, Mike.” 

Mike blushed, he’d never been called hot before. 

“I touched myself too” 

Once again Mike felt his jaw drop open. “You t- you touched yourself?” 

“Yes” 

“You think I’m hot?” 

“Yes” 

She glanced down again at the hem of his shirt and telepathically lifted it up to his chin. She reached out a finger and traced the line down the middle of his torso, her fingernail scratched the line of hair that trailed south, she followed it all the way down and then pushed on the button that fastened his jeans. Her gaze fell to the straining bulge in his jeans, then flicked back up to meet Mike’s eyes.

“Hot” 

Mike shot up from the couch with a jolt. He strode across the basement into the little bathroom and slammed the door shut. He gripped the sink for a moment, breathing shakily. His legs felt weak, his heart was racing, his face was flushed, his - _god_\- his ears were sweaty? He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. He pushed his hair off of his forehead and looked at himself in the mirror. _Frogface_. Although- He wasn’t really frogface anymore he realized. Was he attractive? He had nice skin he supposed. Little black bits of stubble poked out of his chin, he needed to snag his dad’s razor again soon. His nose was bigger, that’s a generally unattractive thing no? Well, he had high cheekbones. That’s good, right? _Was he hot?_ He lifted his shirt to look at his chest in the mirror. Hmm. Skinny, pale. He made a face at himself. He was a string bean, too long. He didn’t think he was hot. El thought he was hot though. Holy shit El thought  _ he _ was hot. 

He thought she was hot too.

He gripped the sink with one hand and shoved the other down his jeans. 

“Mike?” 

Mike jumped, El’s voice was right outside the door. She knocked lightly. “Are you all right?” 

He took a deep breath, withdrew his hand from his pants, and opened the door. El was standing there, a small frown on her face, her eyes huge, her eyebrows knitted together. “Are you mad? I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” 

Mike cut her off with a long kiss, his long fingers grasping her chin. “You’re beautiful, El, I’m not mad.” 

She nodded resolutely.

“Mike, I love you” she breathed “ I want to.. Do things with you. I want happy screams.” 

“Do you think that that is something we’re ready for El? I mean-”

“Yes” 

“R-Really?” 

“Yes” 

She reached up to tuck a curl behind his ear, then brought her soft fingers to his plush lips. “Pretty” she whispered before draping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up into a kiss. She loved how tall Mike had gotten, kissing him was like climbing a tree. The prettiest tree she’d ever seen. 

Their kiss ended and she gazed in delight as the biggest smile spread across her boyfriend’s face. El loved Mike’s smile. When she came back from visiting Kali and rescued her friends from the demodogs, the best part of reuniting with Mike was seeing his beautiful smile. She’d not seen it once in all the times she’d visited him in the no-place those 353 days. 

“Are you?”

“Am I what?” 

“Are you ready, Mike?” 

He thought for a moment. Was he? “El, I- I want you. A lot.” he brushed his nose against hers. “ I think maybe we should take it slow though.” 

“Take it slow?” 

“Yeah, one step at a time. I’m not very experienced with this stuff, I mean I guess I'm just not experienced period. I want to do it right, so that it feels good for you.”

“Isn’t the whole point to feel good? It feels good when I jerk off” She pouted, “ Why wouldn’t it feel good?” 

“It’s just that it’s more complicated with two people. I’m not- I’ve never- I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t have protection, what if you got pregnant El?”

“Protection? Why would I get hurt?”

“I’ve heard it can hurt the first time.” 

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” 

He took her hand in his “ of course I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, El, never on purpose. That’s why I want to go slowly.” 

She chewed her lip for a second, then peered up at him, “Ok, we’ll go slow.” 

He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. “Ok” 

Mike enveloped his girlfriend in a tight hug, resting his chin atop her curls. He was painfully aware of his persisting erection. He wanted her so badly but knew they were being smart, going slow. He knew Hop would murder him and dismember his corpse if he got El pregnant. Even if the idea of her round with his child and glowing was very appealing to him, they were so young, and the idea of it terrified Mike. 

“Do you wanna lay on the couch?” El’s question broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Mmhmm”

She took Mike’s hand and led him over to the old couch in the corner. She laid down first, propping herself up on her elbows and looking up at Mike. She pressed her lips together and let her legs fall apart, inviting him to join her. He lowered himself down slowly on top of her, between her open thighs. They kissed, slowly, their breath growing more ragged as they continued. Mike supported himself on one shaky arm, using his free hand to explore El’s body just a bit. They had done this before, it wasn’t new, but it was nevertheless thrilling for Mike. His wandering hand traveled from cupping her heated cheek, drifting down. Neck, collarbone, he shyly skipped her breast and laid his hand first on her little waist, coming to rest finally on her hip, gripping it tightly. She shifted her pelvis up at his touch and he felt his straining erection press into the heat between her legs. He groaned and she pressed further, deepening their kiss. 

Their bodies rolled together, the heat between them growing hotter every moment. The sting of their kiss bitten lips grounding them as they felt ready to float away. Mike’s hand left El’s hip and traveled north, slipping under her blouse and tasting the velvety skin at her waist. Suddenly, he was aware of a chill on his back and realized El was pulling his shirt up over his head, telepathically, and very slowly. He broke their kiss and leaned back on his heels. Drinking in the sight of his girlfriend. Flushed skin, swollen lips, her eyes heavy lidded, pupils wide, and tousled hair. 

A drop of red dripped from her nose and she grinned at Mike. He clumsily yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it aside carelessly. His long fingers then went to the buttons on El’s. He fumbled for a moment, his long fingers lacked dexterity, before El took pity on him and made quick work of undoing her blouse. She looked beautiful and he told her as much, his voice rough and deep with arousal. Her peaches and cream skin seemed to stretch on forever, filling Mike’s whole world, broken only by her lacy white bra. He ran his palms over the skin on her midriff. The tips of his fingers rested against the band of the offensive garment and he took a moment to breathe, feeling her warmth all around him, her heart beating through her petite ribcage. She was exploring him too. Curious and confidently, not showing any of the shyness he felt. She’d seen him shirtless before of course, at the pool, mowing the lawn or in brief glimpses when he changed his shirt in front of her. This was the first time she could really touch however. Her fingers trailed over the planes of his chest, she tickled his sides as she drifted her digits over the porcelain skin of his abdomen. She paused at pink nipples and black hair, rubbing them with her thumb. She gazed up at him lovingly before dropping her gaze down to the front of his jeans. A look of concentration came over her face and Mike could feel the button of his pants wiggle a little bit and then stop. El let out a frustrated huff.. “Pants too” she pouted. 

Mike chuckled and rolled off of EL to wiggle out of the constricting denim. “That’s the last thing I’m taking off.” he reminded her. They had to go slow. Anyway this was going faster than he’d imagined. He blushed as he looked down at the obvious tent in his white boxer shorts. He felt El’s weight shifting on the sofa and looked up to find that she had wiggled out of her shorts, revealing her white cotton panties. He mounted her again, overcome by the sight. She snaked a small hand between them to grab at his insistent member.

He had just managed to work his hand beneath the fabric of El’s bra when he felt her soft hand close around him. He bucked against her pelvis, once, twice, then came, encircled in his girlfriend’s grasp. He shook with the force of it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and a raspy groan escaped his lips before he collapsed on top of El. 

“Mike?” El shoved lightly at Mike’s bare shoulder. “Mike are you okay?” 

Slowly his vision came back into focus and he heaved his lanky frame off of his girlfriend to sit beside her on the couch. 

“What happened?” She lifted herself into a seated position as well and regarded her boyfriend for a moment. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

“El, I came” 

“Came?” 

“Yeah you know-” 

She stared at him with huge eyes, a tinge of concern on her features. She was eased by Mike’s relaxed demeanor and the slow smile that spread across his face. Her gaze fell to his lap, the tent was gone, replaced by a pearly wet spot on the front of his underwear. She reached a hand out and felt the sticky spot, retreating when Mike suddenly began laughing, too loud for the quiet that had built up between them. 

She looked at him quizzically, her eyebrows furrowed. She didn’t know why he was acting like this. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” consternation colored her voice. 

“El I’m not-” he giggled “I’m not laughing at you. It tickles. You know- it’s sensitive after-” 

“You are weird.” She smiled at her boyfriend. 

He mocked offense. “Oh I’m weird?” 

“Yes” 

He gasped playfully and climbed atop his giggling girlfriend once again, this time tickling her mercilessly. She squealed and wiggled below him. He paused his tickling to take in the view of her, face flushed, wide smile, twinkling brown eyes. 

“I love you, El” 

Gentleness spread over her face, “I love you too, Mike” 

He lowered his forehead to hers and placed a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. 

He didn’t realise his girlfriend would take advantage of his moment of stillness. She caught him off guard, tickling the skin stretched over his ribs vigorously, the momentum of her surprise attack causing the couple to roll right off the old sofa and onto the basement floor, where they two would bask in their love for each other for the rest of the afternoon. Adolescent hands exploring playfully over adolescent bodies until finally, late into the evening, El would learn what it means ‘to come’.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
